Ele está apaixonado!
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Eu estou preocupado com James. Ele pode ter sido abduzido por alienígenas... Ou está realmente apaixonado por Lily Evans. Bom Merlin.


**título original:** He's In Love!

**autora:** DolphinDreamer24-7

**Tradução:** KaoriH

**Beta-Readers:** Phanie e Lihhelsing**  
**

**Sinopse:** Eu estou preocupado com James. Ele perdeu o jantar uma noite dessas, acontece que James NUNCA perde um jantar. É como se Severus Snape tivesse lavado os cabelos. James pode ter sido realmente abduzido por alienígenas... ou ele está realmente apaixonado por Lily Evans. Bom Merlin.

* * *

**Ele está apaixonado!**

**-**

**-  
**

Nós somos os Marauders e nós permanecemos juntos em tempos de crise. Sempre que um de nós estiver em perigo, nós nos juntamos e mantemos nossa amizade fortalecida. Eu, por exemplo; Eu garanto que nós todos arrumemos uma confusão pelo menos uma vez na semana, para manter a nossa imagem de 'Bad Boys'. Sirus Black = Bad Boy. Hoje ainda não é o dia de manter nós, os Marauders, unidos para o meu braço direito, meu mestre dos disfarces estava agindo... Estranho.

James Potter nunca teve um momento ruim. Não que ele parecesse... Louco... Mas alguma coisa nele fazia com que todos nós ficássemos cansados. Por exemplo, Remus e eu estávamos jogando xadrez e James nem se dignou a chegar mais perto para animar Remus enquanto ele acabava comigo. James sempre está por perto para nos animar, e mesmo assim Remus ganhou, e não havia nenhum James aplaudindo Remus, e dando a ele uma falsa medalha de Honra ao Mérito.

Eu estava perplexo.

Ontem, James não mencionou Lily Evans sequer uma vez. James Potter sempre menciona Lily Evans, mesmo se ela estiver prestes a explodir os pulmões gritando para que ele pare de ser um imbecil. Esse é o meu melhor amigo, ela o insulta, e eu rio disso, porque James está acreditando que o Inferno vai congelar, e ela vai se apaixonar perdidamente por ele. Eu não gostaria acabar com suas esperanças dizendo que Lily já havia escolhido a Lula Gigante a ele uma vez, então eu deixo James continuar acreditando que ele está apaixonado pela ruiva.

Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com meu melhor amigo quando James Potter se levantou e deixou o treino de Quidditch muito antes de ele acabar. James Potter dispensando treino é como Dumbledore se barbeando. Não acontece com muita freqüência.

"Me diz, você acha que tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo e ele não quer nos dizer?" Remus foi o primeiro a dizer as palavras que eu estava segurando desde que James me disse que preferia dormir a pregar uma peça na velha Professora McGonagall. Coisas desse tipo nunca devem ser ditas na minha presença e nunca devem ser proferidas pelo meu melhor amigo.

"Quem?" Peter perguntou distraidamente enquanto ele encarava Lily Evans que também estava saindo do campo de Quidditch, "Sobre quem você está falando?"

"Eu estou falando do James, aquele ali!" Remus agarrou Peter pela cabeça e moveu seu rosto de modo que ele visse o jogador de cabelo negro que estava falando com o apanhador de uma forma nervosa. James Potter. Nervoso. Essas palavras nunca poderiam estar na mesma frase.

"O que tem ele?" Peter fungou, limpando o nariz.

Eu coloquei o dedo no meu queixo, pensativo. "Ele tem agido de uma forma bem suspeita ultimamente..."

"Eu diria..." Remus murmurou, baixando sua voz para que não chegasse até onde James estava sentado. "Ele praticamente esteve nos ignorando e lendo livros!

Eu honestamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo, James nunca foi um grande apreciador da leitura.

"Esse Prongs vai aprontar alguma coisa." Peter concordou imediatamente com Remus.

"Ele está definitivamente um pouco mais..." Eu fitava meu melhor amigo a distancia. "Sonhador."

"Você acha?" Peter disse sarcástico, empurrando Remus, "Ontem durante a aula de Poções eu disse que a capa dele estava pegando fogo, e ele me ignorou!"

Eu apertei minhas sobrancelhas, "A capa dele estava pegando fogo e ele não fez nada?" Alguma coisa estava errada... James não estava nem ao menos reagindo como um ser humano!

Peter sorriu, "Beeem, eu talvez tenha exagerado um pouco... Então eu não me importei, mas o ponto é que James nem ao menos brigou comigo por mentir pra ele."

Eu encarei feio Peter por me fazer acreditar que James estava pegando fogo e não havia feito nada. James odiava fogo em qualquer manifestação desde que Severus Snape colocou fogo no cabelo dele no quarto ano. E se Peter havia feito uma piada sobre uma coisa dessas e não havia tido nenhuma reação de James, alguma coisa estava acontecendo. James estava agindo um pouco fora do contexto.

"O cérebro definitivamente se foi." Remus meneou a cabeça devagar.

"O que está acontecendo com ele?" Eu disse com raiva, socando minha perna, "Ele nunca agiu desse jeito!"

"É mais do que uma simples fase, encare isso! Ele não é mais o mesmo!" Peter levantou-se como se fosse marchar até o campo e obrigar James a lhe dizer o que estava errado.

"E se ele estiver doente?!" Eu exclamei, fitando meu melhor amigo horrorizado como se ele tivesse com amnésia.

"Ou louco!" Peter choramingou.

"Ah calem a boca." Remus bateu no ombro de Peter. "Se alguém aqui está louco é você Peter... Talvez nós tenhamos feito alguma coisa que o tenha deixado bravo.!" Remus rapidamente começou a pensar no que nós poderíamos ter feito para deixá-lo furioso.

"Bem, vamos." Eu apontei James que saía do campo e estava indo para o Salão Principal onde o jantar deveria estar começando a ser servido. "Vamos segui-lo!"

Remus e eu ladeamos Peter enquanto nós íamos sorrateiramente atrás do nosso amigo que andava como... Algum bêbado idiota no caminho para o castelo.

"E isso é contagioso?" Eu sussurrei, achando que aquele James podia ser muito engraçado sob vários ângulos, mesmo que eu estivesse realmente preocupado com o meu irmão de todas as horas.

"É a gripe!" Peter se engasgou, lembrando de como os alunos de Hogwarts haviam ficado doente e acabaram tendo que tomar a "Pepper-me-up".

"Merlin, eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos uma pista!" Remus disse com raiva enquanto entrava no Salão Principal atrás de James.

Bem naquele momento Lily Evans passou por nós e eu vi que James era todo olhos para a garota dos seus sonhos e então meu queixo caiu pelo menos dois metros em surpresa, quando Lily abriu um sorriso brilhante para James com um olhar que faria qualquer Slytherin cair aos pés dela. Remus teve noção o suficiente para puxar Peter e eu para fora da visão deles, escorando-nos na parede de forma que continuássemos a vê-los. Eu assistia tudo admirado quando Lily parou para falar com meu melhor amigo. Falar. Eu sei, chocante, certo?

"Oi James" Ela disse gentilmente antes de continuar caminhando.

"O—" mas ela estava sendo puxada rapidamente por Mary, e meu pobre amigo nunca pode terminar sua conversa com Lily Evans. Mesmo assim, o seu olhar sugeria algo a mais, como se todos os sonho dele tivessem tomado uma forma naquele momento. Era como se todos eles se tornassem verdade.

"Oh não!" Peter disse horrorizado enquanto James fitava Lily com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Ele está apaixonado!" Eu disse chocado enquanto James se sentava na ponta da mesa de Griffyndor e realmente havia enfiado o cotovelo no purê de batatas fazendo com que três alunos desses rissem.

"Bom Grifo!" Remus bateu em sua testa, "É claro! Como nós não vimos isso imediatamente?"

"E a coisa estranha é... Lily está encorajando isso!" Peter estava mais horrorizado com isso do que qualquer um, porque uma vez ele me jurou que Lily Evans era secretamente apaixonada por ele.

"Aquela megera." Eu acusei, "Brincando com Prongs como se ele merecesse isso!"

"Bem, eu odeio ter que estourar sua bolha" Peter disse, vendo James - agora constrangido - tentando tirar o purê da sua capa, " mas eu acho que ela tem ele na palma das mãos."

Eu sempre fui o louco por controle do grupo e eu bati o pé. "Nós temos que acabar com isso!" Eu disse "Nada bom pode vir disso."

Remus rebateu meu ataque, "Bem, pela primeira vez James não está perseguindo a pobre garota."

"Remus, Remus, Remus..." Eu coloquei a minha mão sobre o ombro de Moony como se estivesse com pena dele. "Você não vê o que está acontecendo?

"O que?" Remus cruzou os braços, ele nunca levava nada do que eu dizia a sério.

"Eles vão se apaixonar!" Eu dei um tapa na cabeça de Remus e apontei para onde James estava - definitivamente - aparentando estar doente ou algo do tipo. "Adivinhe só?! Nós Marauders vamos ser reduzidos a três!"

Peter bufou "É apenas Lily Evans, James tem uma queda por ela há anos e nada aconteceu."

Remus baixou o rosto e fitou o menino de cabelos cor-de-palha. "Isso porque Lily nunca deu a Prongs uma hora do dia, mas agora..."

"O Inferno vai congelar antes que Evans fique afim do Prongs." Eu fiz uma careta, sentia como se estivesse sendo traído pela natureza.

"O que tem eu?" James havia finalmente avistado os amigos depois de seu dia sonhando acordado e nós três estávamos nas sombras, argumentando sobre quais eram os benefícios de Lily Evans finalmente com nosso amigo.

Eu fui o primeiro a ir direto ao ponto. E passei o braço em volta de James e disse em um tom honesto, "Cara, tem alguma coisa errada com a Evans. Você percebeu?"

Remus rolou os olhos, claro que havia alguma coisa errada com Lily, "Como ele pode não ter percebido? Ela não está _exatamente_ escondendo algo, está?"

"Quem? Lily Evans?" O rosto de James pareceu se iluminar quando ele disse o nome dela, era como se fosse o céu enviado para dizer isso em voz alta. "Ela é maravilhosa."

Como se tivesse saído do nada, Lily apareceu com uma de suas amigas, Mary, que falava rápido enquanto Lily apenas olhava para James.

"Oi James." Essas foram as únicas palavras que saíram da boca dela antes que James desse um sorriso ainda maior e começasse a brilhar.

Eu confirmei o meu pior pesadelo: James Potter era uma alma atormentada.

"Pronto para a ronda?" e eles foram embora, sem um segundo dispensado com seus amigos.

"Como ele ousa sair sem nem ao menos se despedir!" Eu praticamente gritei, "Eu o conheço há mais tempo que aquela bruxa!"

Remus me ignorou, divagando e se virou para Mary que parecia bem chateada pelo modo como os Monitores-Chefes estavam agindo. Os cabelos de Mary estavam amarrados em um nó e seus olhos azuis pareceram subitamente molhados enquanto ela assistia sua melhor amiga sair sem nem ao menos um 'até logo'.

"Hey, Mary, você notou alguma coisa sobre _você-sabe-quem_?" Remus sinalizou Lily com o polegar.

"Quem Lily? Eu vou te dizer" Mary colocou as mãos sobre os quadris, como uma mãe depois que o filho aprontava. "Ela está agindo como se não me visse quando ele está por perto, ela nem ao menos fala! Eu a vejo tarde da noite no Salão Comunal olhando para as escadas do dormitório masculino e quando eu pergunto o que está acontecendo ela fica toda irritada e me ignora!"

"Ela sempre foi tão mal-humorada como um dragão." Eu resmunguei, "Nada de novo."

Mary moveu sua cabeça rapidamente, tentando nos persuadir que havia alguma coisa realmente errada com Lily ultimamente. "Ela está como um Duende com uma varinha! Ontem Alice estava andando e bateu nela e ela estava deitada como uma pedra!"

"Remus cruzou os braços, adicionando as novas informações, se os dois ( monitor e monitora-chefes ) estavam agindo completamente o oposto do normal a única explicação era... "Ela está apaixonada!" Remus segurou meu braço, "Ela está apaixonada pelo James!"

"Ela perdeu a cabeça," Mary disse ignorando o primeiranista que a empurrou no caminho para o jantar. "Isso é o que está errado com ela."

"Mary, você não vê?!" Eu disse tentando mostrar o horror daquela situação "Lily ama James!"

"Mary rolou os olhos sarcástica, " Bem, até a Lula Gigante poderia ver isso." Mary respirou fundo, "Mas eu não consigo ver porque ela está agindo tão estranho. Honestamente."

"Mas Mary!" Peter disse, entrando na conversa, "Se eles dois se gostam porque eles não estão juntos?"

"Lily é toda esquentadinha." Eu disse.

"James é um idiota." Mary rolou os olhos, falando no mesmo momento. Eu a fitei ameaçadoramente.

Remus suspirou, "Ótimo, você pode imaginar James e Lily como um casal? Seria como se o gelo e o fogo tentassem ficar juntos."

"Eu acho adorável." Mary opôs, não como nós homens e nossas idéias cínicas. "Depois de Lily o ter odiado por tanto tempo e ele tê-la adorado por tanto tempo agora eles finalmente vão ficar juntos."

Eu funguei alto, sem concordar com os conceitos de Mary para 'adorável' "Eu duvido que dure uma semana."

"Eu dou a isso um dia." Peter se manifestou, ainda esperançoso que Lily percebesse sua afeição por ele.

"Eu vou colocar um pouco mais de fé e apostar em uma semana e uma hora." Remus disse, sempre pronto para uma aposta entre amigos.

"Garotos!" Mary já havia tido muito de 'amigos zangados' e foi para o jantar.

Eu encarei Remus e Peter, preocupado, "James está apaixonado."

"Nós sabemos." Remus e Peter disseram em uníssono.

"Eu nunca achei que eu veria esse dia." Eu resmunguei, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos, "Onde James seria aceito pelos olhos de Lily Evans."

Remus suspirou e se apoiou na pilastra, "Bem, eu espero que nós possamos ir ao casamento deles em pouco tempo"

Eu arregalei meus olhos, "Você acha?" Eu disse sem fôlego, descrente.

"Bem se Lily admitir que gosta do James eu acho que ele a pediria hoje mesmo." Remus pontuou para os amigos.

"Más notícias." Peter disse, batendo em nossos ombros e apontando para o outro lado do corredor, a prova final...

"Oh não." Remus gemeu.

"Meu bom Merlin." Eu espalmei a minha testa, horrorizado e Peter franziu a testa miseravelmente.

Lily Evans e James Potter haviam entrado, sob o olhar de trinta estudantes que se viraram para ver, de mãos dadas. Eles estavam de mãos dadas.

Alguns dos estudantes que não havia crescido com a novela Lily/James olharam sorrindo para o casal. Mas eu, Remus e Peter sentimos nossos queixos caindo e o choque nos nossos rosto.

"Oi garotos." Lily sorriu com uma expressão corada e brilhante.

"Adivinhem só?" James disse excitado, parecendo que o Natal havia chego antes, "Lily e eu estamos—"

"Se vocês estiverem noivos nós matamos os dois. "Peter advertiu, o olhar furioso adicionado a ameaça.

"Claro que não bobo!" Lily riu, e se virou para James com adoração na sua expressão, "James não me pediu!"

Remus murmurou para mim, "Isso é o que ela pensa." E eu concordei porque James falava em se casar com ela desde o terceiro ano.

Lily não percebeu e rapidamente nos deu notícias excelentes, "James e eu estávamos falando sobre isso há algum tempo e nós finalmente chegamos a um acordo e decidimos ir devagar e ver como isso vai ser." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha que James, que ficou imediatamente vermelho. "Eu vou contar para Mary e Annabel" Ela saiu apressada parecendo mais feliz do que ela nunca esteve perto de James Potter.

James respirou profundamente e se apoiou em mim como se eu fosse seu apoio, seu guarda-costas para proteção contra aquela coisa estranha que ele estava experimentando. "Eu estou apaixonado por ela" Ele nos disse.

Tudo bem, respire, mas meus olhos estavam dizendo 'Bom Merlin!' para Peter que acenou concordando. Havia mais de cem maneiras diferentes como eu podia os separar... Fazer com que todos vissem isso como um terrível pesadelo. Claro, eu estava feliz por James mas Lily poderia facilmente ser minha substituta! Quem precisa de um melhor amigo quando você tem uma melhor... namorada? Huh? James seria um homem atormentado também, se Lily quisesse que ele lhe desse um anel de diamantes. Se eu quisesse um simples sanduíche James me diria para pegar eu mesmo.

Remus rolou os olhos, "É demais para dizer isso devagar."

James olhou para minha expressão horrorizada. "O que?!" Ele implorou como se fosse pego tirando Cookies do jarro antes do jantar.

"O que?" Eu o empurrei um pouco. "Lily Evans apenas deu uma droga de beijo na sua bochecha é isso!" Eu, Sirius Black, tenho uma certa tendência a ser ciumento.

"Eu sei!" James estava praticamente _pulando_ de alegria.

"Não!" Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente. "Ela te beijou! Tocou você com a pele dela sem te estapear ou te atacar violentamente de qualquer forma! James cinco horas atrás eu achava que você morreu e foi substituído por um alienígena!" Eu o balancei pelos ombros. Tentando colocar um pouco de 'senso de melhor amigo' nele.

James riu, bagunçando os cabelos. "Por favor, Sirius, e eu só estava com muita coisa na cabeça. Desculpe por incomodar vocês caras." Mas os olhos de James brilhavam para Remus e Peter. "Eu não fui abduzido por alienígenas."

Remus rolou os olhos para mim, "Sirius está apenas sendo dramático. Ele está preocupado com o fato de que se você e Lily se apaixonarem os Marauders vão ter menos um—"

Agora o rosto de James havia se contorcido em uma careta e ele socou meu estômago com força, "Seu imbecil!" e então ele e abraçou apertado, "Eu não vou abandonar os meus Marauders!"

Eu o encarei feio, "Bem foi o que pareceu nos últimos dias."

"Bem, me desculpe." James sorriu. "Na próxima vez que eu tiver problemas com relacionamentos eu procuro você."

"Bom." Eu estava satisfeito.

Tarde, naquela noite eu estava prestes a ir para cama e ouvi Remus perguntar para James, "Você não vai realmente ir até Sirius para pedir conselhos sobre relacionamentos, vai?" Eu ouvi a entonação da voz de Remus e sabia que ele estava realmente preocupado.

"Claro." James disse e que senti orgulho do meu amigo, "Mas então eu irei falar com você, é claro." Eu ouvi Remus suspirar aliviado e senti como se James tivesse me ofendido.

"Bom." Remus estava rindo agora, "Porque Sirius provavelmente está planejando um modo de separar você e Evans o mais rápido possível."

"Hey!" Eu gritei, e três risadas ecoaram no dormitório. "Eu não vou tentar separá-los!" Eu abri a porta do banheiro e encarei meus amigos que estavam rindo do _amigo idiota._

James sorriu e se levantou, e deu uma palmada das minhas costas, "Bom. porque quando eu me casar você vai ser o meu padrinho."

Mesmo que eu soubesse que o casamento entre aqueles dois provavelmente nunca aconteceria, eu estava gostando da idéia de ser o padrinho. Eu provavelmente poderia tocar o terror na despedida de solteiro. Então foi nisso que eu me foquei nas primeiras semanas do relacionamento de James e Lily: maneiras de tocar o terror na despedida de solteiro.

* * *

nt: E nós esperamos que vocês gostem da tradução. Os reviews serão traduzidos e encaminhados para a autora :)

xoxo


End file.
